The Sinister Blade's Assignment
by GrunsterADJ
Summary: Hey guys :D this is my first fanfiction, so bear with me and Hopefully I can improve further :D, This fanfiction is about Katarina's Assignment to assassinate jarvan the 3rd King of demacia. I'm not really following the lore at all, so If your a lore fan, this is probable not for you.
1. Flashback

I remember the days of my childhood, living of the streets barely able to defend for my self, when one day Darius a high ranked Noxian Soldier found me by a garbage can and took me in, had me trained to become a master assassin, and to fight for Noxus. I myself was eager to gain more power because before my parent's died they both told me that power is the way in life, oh how wrong they were, it was cunning and skill that were the best attributes to win fight's. I rapidly passed each of my trainer's skill level and continued till I was a highly respected soldier in the Noxan ranks. Then the King gave me my first assignment.

He was sending me and another respected assassin that went by the name Talon, on a mission to assassinate Garen, The Might of Demacia. Me and Talon were thrilled for our first mission, and the thought of the glory of killing one of the most highly ranked soldiers in Demacia! Me and Talon set off to find this "Garen" and slay him quickly so we could bring the king good news. we thought It was gonna be easy, we were wrong.

We set an ambush for Garen in a narrow canyon, so when we saw his squad of 7 Demacian soldiers, we almost laughed. But we should have ran. Because as soon as we engaged, Garen immediately tried to kill talon by spinning his word around him like a madman. talon barely kept his distance of the deadly blade. Then Garen tried rushing me, but I was ready for him and Shunop'd onto his guards and let out a flurry of knives and daggers, each finding a mark, and each drawing blood. But Garen seemed unphased by the 6 dagger's in his armour, and continued to run towards me, nearly missing me by sheer inches. Talon was no were to be seen so I let out of bloodcurdaling laugh and ran towards the hills, leaving Garen and resigning the mission as a failure. I had failed.

When I got back Talon was waiting for me at the gates, He asked where I had been and that the King wanted to see us. I told him that I was slow coming back, when really I just had a lot to think about since I had failed, like what punishment I was gonna get. But the king had summoned me and I must report to him. I would probably be hanged, or worse. As I walked up the obsidian staircase, building fear with each step, another step more fear, another step more fear, another step more fear, untill I was nearly trembling with fear, I bowed to the King untill he said "Rise" so I did.

"You failed to kill the whole squad and let Garen escape, you have failed me and the whole of noxus."

"I am sorry master, I have failed you and will accept any punishment given to me."

" Then here is your punishment, you must go and kill the King of Demacia, this is do or die, do not come back to me without his head or you will wish you were already dead."

" Yes master I will do as you ask."

" now BEGONE!" 


	2. The Assignent

I traveled by night to avoid detection and slept during they day as I made my way to assassinate Jarvan the 3rd in Demacia. The Journey was slow and uneventful untill I went into Demacian Territory, Because then I really had to be carefull. I was sure that Garen made my face known. I slew a few female guards so I could use their armour to try and sneak past the Demacian Gate with out rasing alarm. Here's the first watchtower, let's see how this goes.

" You their, state your badge and Authority." said the male guard on top of the keep gate.

" I am Leah Corville, Demacian Defender Summoned to the Throne room by Jarvan the third Sir!" Using my old childhood nickname, seems funny now that I think about it.

" You may pass, but be carefull Garen was almost assassinated by a new Noxian assassin whose name is unknown for the time being."

" Will do sir! you watch your back aswell." I said with a Grin.

Now that that's over I continued my way into the keep and up the castle to meet Noxus's number one foe, Jarvan the 3rd. I knew this mission was Suicide as my punishment for failing to kill Garen. I knew that there was no room for mistake and I could very well be killed before setting foot in the courtroom if I wasn't carefull. I walked up to the palace guard's and told them the same thing I had told the guard's at the gate. They sent a courier to tell the King that I was their to talk to him. when my real intention was to kill him.

I was granted access to the courtroom, upon the doors opening I saw my target.

" Hello Katarina, what business do you have today?"

My stomach curled on itself and my blood began to rush. How did he know who I was? Who tipped him off? Almost no one knew my true name!

" I have been summoned by you sir." Not being able to think with the fear I felt, he knew who I was.

" Don't play dumb with me, I know you are an assassin, I know you have come here to assassinate me. We have better spies in Noxus than you can imagine."

My heart was racing as I thought of who could have tipped him off in the time that It took me to get here. That when I felt a presence behind me and saw Talon.

" Hey kat, nice armour you have on." as he laughed carelessly.

" Talon what are you doing here?" even though I knew very well what he was doing here. He had betrayed Noxus and me, and he would have to pay for that. As soon as I could make my move, I would.

" Oh kat, your not very bright are you? I've watched you grow in power for many years now, you really thought you could just walk into Demacia and kill the king? your not very intelligent for being an assassin."

I Shunpo'd behind him and had a knife at his throat before he could take another breath.

" And I thought you would have been more cautious when dealing with me. But I'm proven wrong aren't I?"

He just laughed as he faded into nothing, became invisible and started to taunted me.

" Oh kat, I thought you would have been better than that, you haven't taken very many caution's yourself have you? hahahaha. Now DIE!"

He came out of nowhere and tried to decapitate me, narrowly missing my neck and instead cutting me across my eye.

"oh your going to pay for that." as I sent hundreds of knive's and dagger's flying through the air in every direction.

" You missed kitty kat." said talon with a hearty laugh.

Talon is really starting to piss me off, and to think that the king is just watching me and talon fight, with a knife in his goblet quickly losing its wine. That's when I remembered he was my target not Talon I could kill him and escape quickly, without losing my life and report to Noxus that Talon was a Traitor. So I started sprinting towards Jarvan the Third when his son the prince Jarvan the 4th used his javelin, raking my thigh, preventing me from sprinting any longer, and turning my attention to him as Garen walked up behind him laughing at me.

I already knew this was the end that I wouldn't be able to kill the King and I would die here, right now. How stupid I was to think I could kill the King of Demacia. So I did what I could to survive, I shunpo'd to the window and jumped through it. falling toward's the ground but right before I hit the ground I shunpo'd again landing safely on my feet, but crumpled to the ground as pain shot up through my thigh. I crawled into the sewers of Demacia, building up my strength more and more untill I could make it back to Noxus and report to the King that Talon had betrayed us. That information alone might save my life. I sure hope so or I will be hanged, or worse.


	3. The Return

After many month's of waiting, gaining my energy back, gaining my strength back, untill I could make my escape from Demacia and report to the Noxian King that Talon had betrayed us, and maybe, just maybe I would get to keep my life. If I had to die, so be it. I decided to run from Demacia with the cover of night. I had some help from twitch in the sewers of Demacia, he fed me and basically nursed me back to healthiness. The king of Noxus probably thougt I was dead. I lost count of how many month's I've been in these sewers, its like I was a child again, living off of other people's trash, struggling to survive. Thank God that Twitch took me in, because without him I would surly be dead. My thigh has healed without a scar, but there is a very ugly scar across my eye.

As I made my departure from Twitch's "cavern" I thanked him and left. Now I had to sneak out of the Heart of Demacia. I snuck in so it shouldn't be that hard to sneak out. I used the sewer system to get as close to the gate as I could, and made a run for it. the alarm sounded almost as soon as the gate shut and I was running across the feild, when an arrow lodged itself into my hip, nearly knocking me down, and now with everystep it was agony. Pure agony. I made it a safe distance away, far enough away to get the arrow out, do a quick stitch with some supplies Twitch gave me and bandage it. Just like that I was on the run again.

The rest of the run was easy, minus the constant pain in my hip. and within the next couple of hourse I was back on nuetral territory and rested for a few days recovering my energy. within the next week I was back in Noxus. Guess who I found at the gate? Talon. I threw 4 knives into his cape, and another 2 into his knees so he couldn't run, not this time. I ran up to him and put a blade to his neck.

" How could you betray us! you betrayed the whole of Noxus and me!"

" How did you survive, I thougt you were dead."

" I'm the one asking question's right now, not you!" as many Noxian people stopped to watch the common spectacle.

" I don't know what your talking about, Kat."

" The hell you do, you know exactly what i'm talking about but you just don't want to answer me."

" Kat, I don't know what your talking about,"

" Tell me right now, or I will slit your throat right here, right now."

" Ok, "sigh" you win. I have been spying on you since Darius picked you up from the streets, ever noticed how I didn't kill any of those demacian's on that raid a while back? I report directly to..." as Darius himself guillotined Talon, and Talon was split in half. Darius wiped his blade as I stared awestruck. There had been stories that Darius could slice a man in two with his axe, but to see it in person, now that was a sight to see.

" Darius! what are you doing here?"

" Killing that weasel of a man. You?"

"Interogating him, untill he became 2."

"Demacia, He spat, may have their spies, and we have ours."

" So you knew, for how long?"

" About 5 minuts ago, when you started throwing daggers. The King wishes to speak with you, and me for killing one of "his" assassins."

Me and Darius made our way to the King's Courtroom. Me and Darius have know each other for a long time, long enough we could call each other friends. He also has a very good reputation with the King, acually, the king treats him as a son. If the King were to die, Darius would probably become the new King.

"I'm probably gonna be hanged for failing to kill Jarvan the Third."

"Why do you think I killed Talon? To come with you and protect you. Your the best assassin in our ranks, we can't really afford to kill you."

"Well thanks I guess."

I walked into the courtroom, To see the King staring at me with pure malice. I bowed as always untill he commanded me to rise.

"Have you killed Jarvan the 3rd?"

"No your Majesty, I have failed."

"Then why have you come back here?"

"Because I found a traitor in our ranks, he stopped me from killing the King."

"And who is this traitor?"

"Talon." Darius replied for me.

"Do you have proof?"

I pointed to my eye with the scar.

"Darius, do you have any proof?"

"Yes sir! your looking at her."

"Very well then, I will take your word for it. Talon will be hanged at once."

"sorry sir, that won't be happening"

"And why is that." the King said with impatience.

"Because he is split in two, at our main gates, I killed him."

"Well, then thats one problem taken care of, Now for Katarina's punishment for failing me. she will take 50 lashes on the back for her... disobediance."

My throat tightened. 50 lashes! I would probably die from 50 lashes. My body is built to be an assassin, not a soldier!

"Your Majesty, I request to take those 50 lashes in place of Katarina." Darius said.

"It's my punishment, I must take it, Not you friend."

"ENOUGH! Katarina will take her own punishment's, and if you want Darius, you yourself can take 50 lashes beside her!"

"very well then, me and Katarina will both take 50 lashes at dusk tonight, I command punishments, not you."

"Don't make me question you Darius." the King said clearly mad.

Darius didn't have to do that, he shouldn't have to take the same punishment as me. I was the one who failed, I was the one who was given the punishments, I am the one to take the punishment's. Not him. I started talking to him outside the courtroom.

"Darius, why did you do that!"

"To give you support, I can take 50 lashes fine barely making my skin red let alone bleed."

"That's not the point, I was given the punishment not you!"

"does it matter whom it was given to?"

"Yes, of course it does!"

"Well, then I guess I did it so you could have somone to lean on, metaphorically speaking."

"Darius... Thank you." As I calmed down a bit, I guess I really could you his help.

"See you at Dusk, and Kat, Don't forget to dispose of Talon's body soon."

And with that he left, leaving me alone on the streets, thinking about the pain I would have to endure in just a few hours, I havent even rested yet! I quickly Disposed of Talon's body leaving it without a gravestone. Dusk was quickly approaching. Everystep I took, I dreaded because the person who would be dealing out the lashes, would most likely aim for the spot on my hip where the arrow hit me. I just hope I would black out before then."

I made myself into the changing room, because no armour was aloud when being lashed. You had to wear rags. I met Darius who was in his rags already, and his muscels were bulging. He was very strong.

"Hey Kat, how's a goin?"

"Don't be stupid Darius, I'm about to get lashed 50 times, on my back, my neck, my legs, my chest!"

"Sorry, just trying to lighten the mood."

"Well It's not helping" As I frowned at him

"Ummmm, ok well, see you out on the platform."

"See you their aswell, and thanks Darius."

Now it was time to take my punishment, hoping that I wouldn't die. I walked out and saw the croud, there were hundreds of people who watched lashing's for fun. I walked and went down to my knees, infront of the person who would dish out the lashing's to me, he had a wicked smile and was happy to do this. Darius came and went to his knees, and the first lash came, right down my back. Pain overwhelmed my body, and I was already seing stars as I screamed.

"Ok, 49 to go."

I passed out at number 44.


	4. Finale

I awoke, and instantly pain, so much pain shot through every inch of my body, my feet, legs, back, chest, and most painful was the arrow wound that had been lashed. Then I started to look around and see where I was, this wasn't my home that's for sure. I got out of the soft bet and almost fell to the floor in pain. Lashes are the worst thing that could happen to an assassin, besides being killed. Then Darius came rushing into the room at the sound of the "grunt" I made when I fell to the floor, and I knew exactly where I was.

"Kat, are you ok?"

"No, I'm not. I've been lashed 50 time's Darius, and I'm build like an assassin, not a fighter like you."

"Right, sorry about that."

"Why are you apologizing to me? It was my duty to take the punishment for my failure not you... But having you there helped me out a little."

"You need your rest, try and find a "comfortable" position to sleep in Kat, you're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Thank's Darius, sometime's its great to have friend's like you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" chuckling as he said that

"Nothing, just like what happened with me and Talon, someone who I thought was a friend, but really wasn't."

With that I tried to get back into bed, but Darius had to help me, I don't know what I would do without him. I slept for 4 hours which is a lot with constant pain. There was nothing I could really do to stop the pain either. I spent the next few days recovering in Darius's home. That's when I could eat soft foods without making my body flare up in pain. A few days later I was walking around fine with only a little pain to my legs thanks to a healer Darius paid for. This healer also removed all of my scars, except for the one on my eye, I could never forget the sting of betrayal, by someone who I thought was an ally. He got what he asked for when dealing with me. even though Darius cut him in too, I could have made him suffer more.

"Ummm Kat, the King would like to see you."

"So soon? It's only been a week since the lashes!"

"He has another assignment for you, was gonna be just for you but I think I might just tag along." he said with a smile

"You don't have to look after me Darius, I can handle myself you know."

"I do know, I promise not to interfere unless you need help."

"Ok fine."

Once again I had to go to the King and see what he want's me to do, only this time Talon won't be their to run away and leave me like the coward he was. I had a true, trustworthy friend, someone I could count on, someone who would help me. That's more than I could every ask for, he's been the only friend that I've ever had. I entered the courtroom and bowed as always untill the King said "Rise" and I did.

"You have summoned me, your Majesty."

"Yes, I have another assignment for you, if you fail your going to have double the lashes you just had, understood?"

"Yes, Your majesty"

"Good, Garen the might of Demacia, must be slain. He will be with another caravan on the same route I sent you on last time with Talon."

"Yes, your Majesty, I will slay him."

"You better Katarina, you already know the consequences."

Now I had to kill the might of Demacia, One of Demacia's strongest soldiers.

The End


End file.
